Randomly Generated
by Mudkipster
Summary: Using random pokemon generators, I'll be writing oneshots for the pokemon species and natures I get! Some will be funny, some will be long, and some will make you go "What!" Rated T because I am COLORFUL. SECOND CHAPTER! Heyo new month new chappy... save us Arceus...
1. Seaking and Remoraid

****I DON'T NOR EVER HAVE OWNED POKEMON PSH LAME RIGHT ANYWAYS CREDIT GOES TO ALL THE FAB PEOPLE WHO BRING US THE FRANCHISE****

So… this is going to hopefully be many one-shots about characters I make up on the spot from random pokemon generators! Yup, I'll tell you both pokemon I got; Hardy seaking and sassy remoraid.

* * *

**:: Seaking A Good Meal? :: Nine o'clock in the morning ::**

Seaking was the owner of the best restaurant in town. Okay, maybe second best. Third best? Fourth? Definitely not lower than fifth. Because there were only five eateries in town.

He was, for once, excited for the grueling day of work ahead of him. Seaking would be shifting from summer snacks to autumn delicacies. First off he was going to be making apple cider. Eagerly, the fish air-swam over to the fruit pantry. He had gone to the farmer's market in Frigid Cliff last week (it was beyond him why they'd sell produce at near freezing temperatures). Dramatically, he swung the doors open, expecting dozens of apples to roll down! That was just the kind of luck Seaking had, you see. Alas, none fell out! Seaking was slightly disappointed, but glad he didn't have to fumble as he picked them up. But then he made a horrible realization; they were totally out of apples!

"Grr…" he scowled. Maybe his wife would know about this? Seaking floated over to the back of the restaraunt, to the bottom of a dingy staircase. His home was the second floor of his business. Seaking shouted up, "Honey? Sweet Pea? Baby, I was just wondering if you knew what happened to all the apples." He waited for a reply.

It didn't take long.

A feral remoraid zipped down the stairs and crashed into Seaking. Oh wait, that's just his wife... Her scales were arranged hapharzardly and he cringed at the sight. She spat in his face. "How dare you wake me up at this hour!" she cried in a scratchy voice, "What compelled you to wake me up at this unholy hour?!" The remoraid began to crudely fix her scales, shooting her husband death glares.

"So sorry babe! Hehe, like I said before, just wondering if you knew where the apples might have gone."

Her eyes narrowed and Seaking considered fleeing. "First off, don't give me attitude. Secondly, don't try to pin the blame on me. I ate those dumb apples- you're welcome- because I knew no one else would eat them."

Seaking could feel his eye begin to twitch and turned so that his wife wouldn't see it. "Oh, okay honey, sorry bout' that. I'll just be heading out right now," he added meekly.

He skittered out the door onto their street, and felt an object hit his head from above. Seaking turned around to see an apple core on the ground. He slowly picked it up and flung it into a trash barrel.

He may have been the SeaKing, but his wife was the one in charge.


	2. Swegalicious Leafeon

**Author's note: I got lazy, blah blah blah, hate me or whatever. I just had a great idea and I kept trying at the generator so I got two similar type pokes! Yes, I could use the drop down to choose types buuuttt whatever.**

**After writing this; woah. Turned out totally different, even surprised me! What... I hope y'all still like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leafeon hopped-stepped around the tree stump house. Her mother couldn't keep up with her and shook her head. The older Umbreon sighed and nipped at her daughter's tail. "How long _dill _you keep that up?" the Umbreon asked exasperatedly. "Oh wait... I did not just-"

"HA! You made a vegetable pun~ I knew I would rub off on you! InyourfaceinyourfacelalalaboohooItotallygotyou!"

"Enough!" her mother cried. She chuckled tartly; thank Arceus the girl would be out for the rest of the day. Otherwise she'd never hear the end of that. An awkward silence reigned, and Umbreon felt the need to immediately stuff it. "Sweetie, you have your money for lunch? Do you need me to repeat the directions for one last time? Or maybe two?"

"WOAH!" The Leafeon was stupefied at the outburst. She pulled out a few coins from her small purse, and a map drawn by one with very shaky paws. "Lunch money? Check. Directions? Check plus! See Mum, I'm _soo _responsible. I'll be going now." She pecked her mother on the cheek before waltzing towards the door.

"_Wait! Honey, don't even _think _about leaving!"_

The leafeon spun around. Her mother was holding a stack of pads and battle gear. There were knee pads, shoulder shields, and even a helmet on top! The grass type narrowed her eyes. "Mom, it's un_curd _of someone my age to wear that stuff to battle practice. I _carrot _believe you still have that stuff!"

The mother was clearly used to this sort of behavior. "I don't care at all." Her daughter's ears flicked up immediately. "No, I did not just make a pun! For the love of Shaymin, if you don't wear that during practice, I'll stop paying for your lessons! I'm serious. I can go ask your teacher, your friends, the neighbors...what's it gonna be, sweetheart?"

Leafeon rolled her eyes now; Umbreon shooting her a look. "Fine. I'll wear the dumb armor if only to get out of this hell hole more often," she quickly spat out angrily, before dashing out the door. Her mother didn't even try to catch her, since her kind was so much slower than leafeon in general. She slowly closed her eyes.

"I wanted some peace and quiet, but not this way."

* * *

Leafeon, like all sensible pokémon, regretted the way she acted towards her mother the second she stepped out the door. Instead of following her conscience, who wanted her to go back and apologize, she kept her feet firmly planted. _I know I overreacted, but I can't lose ground now! That'd be like letting her win. I'm not going to allow that to happen, _she decided to herself. No, she was just going to head off to battle practice now. She better hurry too, she left the house at noon and had to get to Paramount City in an hour, buy lunch, and head to class. The city was four miles away, and she was not the fastest pokémon. But still not as slow as her mom.

She decided to take it easy for once, enjoying the cooler autumn breeze. Not enjoying the clunky padding laying on her back though. Leafeon could have worn it, so it wouldn't constrict her movement as much, but she couldn't bear the thought of listening to Umbreon! Until, of course, she had to at practice. The grass type pretended that was never going to happen.

Finally, after walking out of her village and out of sight several minutes later, she broke her word. Leafeon slipped into the the padding because the way she was walking was making her back sore. If anyone saw her, it would be near impossible to hide. The frame of the gear was built for a younger pokémon, not one as large as herself. The grass type marched on, two miles in dreary woods. She could feel the presence of wilds, watching her, curious about the newcomer. This thought was unsettling so Leafeon thought about her battle teacher. Her family hadn't even met him, but she remembered how an ivysaur quivered when Umbreon asked about the grass instructor at open house. She didn't really remember much, except they had ice cream afterwards. Naturally, a herd of teddiursa scampered over the two after she ordered honey flavor.

Leafeon still hated the ursa pokémon to this day. "Except juggling ursaring since they're juggling ursaring I mean like how do you not like juggling ursaring I mean like they juggle they're froakin' a-_maize_-ing!" she exclaimed. An impish Ho-oh flew around the babbling eeveelution, who somehow remained oblivious to the majestic bird. He did not appreciate the lack of applause he received for his glimmering feathers, from generations of selective breeding. The Ho-oh blasted the surrounding trees and flew off, cackling at the Leafeon's peril.

Leafeon was now muttering about the nightmare of travel costs increasing when she smelled something burning. Her thoughts flew to her mother's first attempt at cooking Pidove meat, when she felt a sting on her tail. She cocked her head and looked up.

The forest was ablaze, a furious fire destroying innocent souls and years' worth of lumber. And she was a quarter mile from the city. This was, seriously, just her kind of luck. Burnt to a crisp in a forest wearing _the ugliest and stupidest and most useless armor_! She screamed and ran, experiencing a montage of her life. Family, first steps, battles she won, embarrassing moments, moving... she thought about all these as her feet mindlessly churned through the smoky woods. Yet how was she still thinking? How was Leafeon still alive? She collapsed a few yards from a stream and crawled into it.

She felt like a volcano. Her skin was falling off and the adrenaline barely kept her awake. Why was she still here? Leafeon turned down to the one part of her, for the most part, undamaged.

The padding.


End file.
